Rahi Sister
by Pterakyn
Summary: Another canister washes up on the shores of Mata Nui, carrying a toa with a rare gift. Tahu's twin, wait, what? TahxGali KopakaxOC rated T to be on safe side.
1. Tahu's Twin

Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle!! Pyroa however is mine!

There was a soft crunch on the sand as the container was pushed onto the shores of Ta-wahi. The lid slowly unscrewed and fell to the ground. Gasping for fresh air, the being inside breathed deep, letting the ocean breeze fill her chest. Exhausted, she sank down onto the sand. Too much travel had taken its toll, she needed sleep. She shut her eyes, folding her wings and tail protectively about herself, and dozed off.

The next morning, Jaller and his wife, Hahli, walked down to the shore. They saw the being sprawled on the sand, breathing lightly. Jaller slowly approached it. Taking his weapon from his pack he nudged the being's arm. Immediately, the silver-gray armor of the being glistened and some parts turned crimson and scarlet. She woke up and stared at Jaller. "Who are you?" she asked him. Jaller was speechless for a moment as she stood and spread her wings. "Who are you? WHERE am I?" The being asked again coldly. It reminded Jaller of Kopaka. Hahli came forward. "I am Hahli." She said smiling, "Welcome to Ta-wahi." The being smiled back and said, "Pyroa." Pyroa looked puzzled for a moment.

"Does this place have anything to do with Tahu?" Pyroa asked.

"Yeah, he's our toa." Jaller said.

"Who are you?"

"Jaller, captain of the guard."

"Can you take me to him?" Pyroa asked. Jaller nodded and began to hurry off when he saw Pyroa wouldn't move. "Something wrong?" he asked. "Tired." Pyroa muttered, yawning. Hahli looked at Jaller. "Bring Tahu here." She said. Jaller ran off again towards the village.

Tahu ran alongside Jaller as they headed back towards the beach. "You can't be serious?!" Tahu exclaimed as they neared their destination. "I AM!" Jaller yelled back. Tahu grinned and laughed. Jaller looked at him curiously. "Who is she?" Jaller asked. "You'll find out." Tahu said, grinning.

Hahli and Pyroa looked up when the Jaller and Tahu emerged. Tahu hailed Pyroa and she ran to him. "SISTER!" Tahu boomed, locking Pyroa in a giant hug. Pyroa hugged him back. "My brother." Pyroa said, much more sedately. "Whoa, Tahu, you have a sister? An actual sister?" Jaller said. Pyroa looked down on Jaller. "Twin brother as a matter of fact." Pyroa said.

Tahu lead his sister into the village. "So, sister, what has happened, where you have been?" he asked. Pyroa smiled. "Traveling, haven't settled down for more then a few months. But now that I am here I would like to stay." Pyroa told him. Tahu smiled. "It will be wonderful for you to stay sister."

Of course, settling down for Pyroa meant that she would only stay on the island. Tahu found that out within a few days. Pyroa constantly traveled around Mata Nui. "You are worse then Takanuva." Tahu finally said to her one day. Pyroa merely gave him her usual sarcastic smirk and continue walking.

Once, Pyroa lay slumped over a rock dozing off near the Ta-wahi/ Ko-wahi border. She was thinking of the other toa she had met. Gali was nice, always up for a decent conversation. Lewa was likeable enough; he just needed to learn to shut up. Onua and Pohatu were pleasant company, both kind of quiet but could be loud a humorous. She adored spending time with them. Pyroa found out what her brother meant when she met Takanuva. He constantly seemed to be walking.

Pyroa had seen all of them except, Kopaka. She hadn't built up enough courage to as much as fly over his wahi. Sure, her brother had told her about Kopaka, she was still nervous around that wahi.

A roar crashed through the air. Pyroa sat up sharply. A muaka cat was rushing forwards. It paused when it reached the lava barrier between the wahi and look nervously around. Pyroa took a deep breath and took off. She landed next to the cat. It was a young muaka, barely out of adolescence. "Tell me what's wrong." Pyroa asked it.

The startled cat lowered its head to growl at Pyroa. To Pyroa, it sounded more like a sentence. _**An enemy is after me**_ is what it said to her.

"Who is the enemy?"

_**One like you, only, not like you**_

"Another toa? Have they hurt you?"

_**YES!!**_

Pyroa leapt back and saw the muaka favoring his left paw. An icicle had pierced it. "Oh, you poor thing." Pyroa mumbled. Pyroa sat down by the muaka's paw and wrapped a warm hand around the icicle. The sharp spear started to melt when Kopaka appeared.

"What are you doing?" Kopaka snarled. Pyroa looked up. "Healing him."

"He came too close to my village."

"Did he try to kill anyone?"

"No."

"Did he hurt anyone?"

"No."

"Then why did you hurt him?"

Kopaka opened his mouth to speak but immediately shut it. She had him in a corner he couldn't back out of. He just turned his back and stormed back to the village. Pyroa narrowed her eyes but turned her attention back to the rahi cat.

In a few moments, Pyroa had bound the cat's paw and the rahi had galloped off. Pyroa herself flew towards Kopaka; she had some cross words to say to him.

Kopaka heard the crash of wings and turned to see the rahi toa standing on a rock behind him. "Just give it up will you?" he snarled.

"No, my friend, I will not! You never gave me an answer." She whispered coldly in reply. Kopaka turned and glared at her. 'I was worried for my village's safety." He growled.

"Would it have hurt you to see the rahi's intentions first? When I was healing him he told me of a full grown Kane- Ra bull blocking his usual route home. He had to bypass your village to avoid getting killed."

"So, you're that rahi speaker that arrived eh? You seem more like Tahu then anyone else."

Pyroa glared at Kopaka, seeing as he was trying to change the subject. Pyroa opened her mouth when Kopaka asked, "You related to Tahu?" She then realized she wouldn't be allowed to say anything till she answered his question. "Yes."

"Heh, you act a lot like him."

"How so?"

"Persistent, stubborn…"

"Like you aren't?"

Kopaka was taken back by her icy reply. An awkward silence settled around them. "Pyroa." Pyroa finally said, stretching out a hand in greeting. Kopaka looked at it distrust fully. "Kopaka." He snarled.

_Author's Notes: Uh…hi! I bravely go where I have never gone before…ahem…actually this is kind of a Bionicle renaissance for me, started up a little while ago, dunno how it happened, just wanted to be interested in Bionicle again and this is what I vomited up for you all. Okay, the reason Pyroa is like, a rahi thing is explained LATER. You read that, LATER! Everything in this story takes place on Mata Nui because Metru Nui makes everything confusing. Anyways…I think that's all, um well…Signing off!_


	2. What do you really know?

Disclaimer: I don't own this that and any other thing, but Pyroa is mine!

Kopaka sat on a rock overlooking his village. He had been trying to; as Pyroa put it, reason with the rahi that came close to Ko-Koro. Of course, he found it nigh impossible. The thing was though, he couldn't just drop his efforts. Pyroa came over Ko-koro every few days and asked him how things were going. Kopaka did admit that he did have some success getting through to kane-ra.

Alerted by nigh silent flapping he turned to see the welcome red form soaring towards him. Kopaka stood up, giving Pyroa her usual landing place back. "I've been doing cruddy so don't ask." Kopaka snapped. "I wasn't going to ask." Pyroa said, grinning. "Come on! I gotta show you something neat!" Kopaka grumbled as he trudged after Pyroa, "Is it something that might bite me, maul me, and or potentially end my life? Like that stranded nui- jaga incident you dragged me into?!"

"No, they are way too little for that!"

"Wait, what? You mean it won't kill me?"

Pyroa landed at the entrance to a cave. Kopaka froze up when Pyroa roared into it. They were greeted by a growl (a friendly growl as Pyroa told him) and entered. A mighty female muaka lay in the back of the cave. A squeaking growl came from behind her as three chubby baby muaka came bumbling out from behind her. "See?!" Pyroa said, squealing, picking up one of the cubs. Kopaka took a step back. "She's not going to hurt you." Pyroa added, petting the cat's furry head.

Kopaka stretched out a hand and immediately the cat grabbed his hand in her mouth and seemed to smile. "Not funny," he muttered under his breath, "not funny at all." Pyroa just smiled and placed the cub down. She went over and stroked the cat's side. "What's her name?" Kopaka asked, shuffling back from one of the kittens, he did not get along well with most muaka. Pyroa smiled up at the cat. "Her name is Itari." Pyroa said.

Kopaka carefully stroked the magnificent cat's fur. Itari purred happily, and her cubs waddled back over and hid under her tail and began to sleep. "Hey, I guess they aren't so bad." Kopaka admitted grudgingly. "Admit it, you love them." Pyroa muttered.

Pyroa heard someone yelling out. "Sounds like the rest of the toa are getting together for the monthly report." Kopaka grumbled. Pyroa took off. "Meet you there!" she whispered and gave him a delicate kiss. "HEY!" Kopaka yelled. "DID I SAY YOU COULD KISS ME?!" he thundered. Itari growled, it could've been her version of a laugh.

Kopaka came into the clearing by the Kini Nui. Pyroa was already there, perched up high in a tree next to Lewa. Tahu grinned at Kopaka, seeing he was gloomily glaring around in the humidity. Pyroa landed behind her brother. After Pohatu made his report, Pyroa had lost much of her luster. She was bored, and there had been no rahi attacks lately, just, nothing because Pyroa had taken care of most it. No disturbances or anything. She and her brother made their report together and when they were finished she took off immediately to go seek out something a little more interesting.

"Not two minutes! She can't sit still for more than half an hour at most." Tahu grumbled. "Well, she is your younger sister!" Pohatu said, grinning.

"Only by ten minutes!"

"That still makes her your younger sister."

Kopaka then said, "Tahu, didn't you say yourself that fire can not be stopped. If something blocks it, it sends out a spark and finds a way around it. Maybe she just found a way around her block, in her case, boredom." Tahu bit his lower lip and said, "Excuse me?" Kopaka just shrugged and remained silent. "EXCUSE ME?!" Tahu asked again. Kopaka glared at him coolly. "I am only quoting you." Kopaka replied. Tahu looked at him and got worked into a rage.

"What do you know about my sister? I thought she was scared of you? She told me that a few weeks ago. She was terrified of your wahi, never flew over it except at the edges, never flown farther in, that's what she told me." Tahu said, growling almost like his sister did when speaking to rahi. Kopaka knew Tahu was speaking the reverse. Pyroa had visited his wahi enough to know where almost every single rahi territory, speak with them, help protect his village like it was her own, and teach him about the beautiful balance of the world.

"What do you know about your sister, Tahu? For all you know, and for all I know, she's flown over my wahi without me noticing, maybe she is just a freer spirit then you?" Kopaka said, hissing like a bog snake. With that, he stormed off towards his wahi.

When he got there he found Pyroa slumped over a rock, half awake. "What happened?" Pyroa said, waking up and looking at the ticked Kopaka. "Your brother, he knows nothing about you doesn't he?" Kopaka rumbled. "No, he prefers to stay away from my wanderings." Pyroa said. Kopaka sighed and placed a hand on Pyroa's shoulder.

"You okay?" She then asked. "No, just angry with him for trying to control you." Kopaka answered, sinking down in the snow.

Not so far away, in Ga-wahi, Tahu sat next to Gali on the shore. "You know my out burst was uncalled for huh?" Tahu asked her. "Quite." Gali replied gently. Tahu smiled at her. "But really, how much does he know about her?" Tahu said. Gali sighed, "Kopaka is right, how much do you know Tahu? Truly, how much do you know of her? Tahu, in case you haven't noticed, she is almost your exact opposite. She is quiet and travels all around, calculating just what she will do next. You, you prefer to stay put and jump rashly into situations when they arise." Gali told him gently. Tahu placed his head in his heads and cried out, "I JUST DON'T KNOW ANYMORE!"

"Come on." Gali whispered, taking Tahu's hand. Together, Gali and Tahu swam out to sea a little ways. When they climbed up onto a little sand bar, they sat and watched the setting sun together.

Back in Ko-wahi, Kopaka found himself once again inside the muaka cave, stroking Itari's fur. He guessed muakas weren't as bad as he first thought. The den was comforting and gave him a sense of security. Also, since Pyroa had returned home, it relieved an odd feeling he had, loneliness.

_Author's note: Okay, any people here from dA might notice some changes. I switched up the ending; the first time around the ending was cruddy! If anyone finds Pyroa to be like a Mary Sue, I give permission to throw bricks at me ONLY as long as they tell how to improve her. Um, grammar isn't my forte so, if there are any mistakes I apologize. Thanks for reading! I appreciate the helpful reviews! I feel all happy inside. Signing off!_

_-Ptera_


End file.
